


The Colour of Magic

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Muggleborn Alec, Obsession, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Magnus Bane, Slytherin Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec is a Muggleborn, Alec's parents hate that he has magic and tried to beat it out of him. They continue to abuse him for years, Alec's only escape is Hogwarts. But even there he has to deal with cruel pure bloods who despise him for being Muggleborn.  One night the abuse is so bad that Alec's parents almost kill him, but Harry saves Alec. Harry wants to send Maryse and Robert to Azkaban but because they never abused Izzy or Max no one will believe him apart from Draco who was the only other person to see Harry save Alec.Harry and Draco adopt Alec as his parents don't want him and Alec is afraid to live with them. Harry wants to adopt Alec's siblings too, but Maryse and Robert won't let them and Alec's siblings don't have magic. Being adopted by Harry Potter makes Alec famous but he hates the fame. Alec was always more comfortable in the shadows not the limelight. But he is shown parental love for the first time in his life which makes it worth dealing with the struggles of fame.Alec has had a crush on Magnus for years but has been too afraid to say as Magnus is from a pure blood family that hates Muggleborns. But Magnus surprises him by asking him out, Alec is wary at first but begins to fall for Magnus.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 32
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story.

Alec was sitting on the sofa reading a book, he was trying to concentrate on the book but thoughts of Hogwarts kept intruding. Alec had originally went to Ilvermony, but his parents moved to England so he had to transfer to Hogwarts. Alec was counting down the days left that he had to wait to go back to Hogwarts. He only had a week left to wait, it didn't seem like a long time but for Alec it felt like an eternity. Hogwarts was the only place he was safe from his parents. 

Robert and Maryse hated Alec for having magic and their hatred grew when they found out he was gay. Alec was alone in the house and was dreading the return of his parents. Izzy and Max were both having sleep overs with their friends. Jace had offered to let Alec stay at his house over the summer, but his grandmother Imogen hated Muggleborns. And when she found out about Jace's offer she stopped him. 

Jace was Alec's best friend at Hogwarts. At first Jace had been like his grandmother and had been racist towards him. But when he saw Alec being brutally bullied by his classmates in their third year, he realized how wrong he had been and saved Alec. Since then they had become best friends and Jace was very protective of him. 

As Alec became older the bullying became worse, despite Jace threatening Alec's bullies. Some had even tried to force themselves on him but thankfully Jace had saved him. Despite this Alec still loved Hogwarts, he had made friends he loved and he could get away from his parents. Alec missed his siblings Izzy and Max though and wished they had magic too. So they could be at Hogwarts with him, but they didn't know anything about magic and Alec wasn't allowed to tell them. 

Jace didn't know about the abuse Alec suffered at home, Alec was too scared to tell him. He was afraid Jace would not want to be his friend anymore. Alec couldn't lose him, he had once been in love with Jace. But now Alec saw him as his brother and best friend. Jace often flirted with him but it was teasing. Alec knew Jace was in love with Simon, but he was afraid to ask Simon out. 

Alec was interrupted by his parents returning, Alec's heart dropped. They were back two hours earlier than they said they would be, Alec had been sure he would have time to go to his room and hide but he couldn't now. His parents had already seen him. 

"What are you still doing up Alexander?" Maryse snapped angrily. 

"It's only 8pm", Alec said quietly, he realized they were drunk if his mother didn't realize how early it still was. 

Robert backhanded Alec so hard he fell off the sofa, "Don't you dare talk back to your mother!"

Alec clutched his cheek and tried to get up but Robert kicked him making him fall down again, "Please stop I'm sorry". 

"Being sorry won't fix the fact that you're a freak", Robert said, "We have tried so hard to get rid of your magic and make you straight but nothing seems to work". Robert kicked Alec again and again, getting more and more angry and ranting about how much he hated Alec. 

Alec wished he hadn't left his wand in his room, the beating was a lot worse than usual especially when Maryse joined in. Even though Alec wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school, he would risk being expelled to save himself. Surviving was far more important than school. Alec was horrified when Robert pulled a knife out of his pocket and straddled him. 

"Maybe the beatings aren't enough, they won't ever fix you. Maybe the only way is to kill you", Robert snarled. 

"No please don't do this", Alec said desperately and tried to grab Robert's arms to stop him. But Maryse grabbed his arms to help Robert hold him down. Alec was terrified, he had known his parents hated him but he never thought they would kill him. 

Robert was about to kill Alec when suddenly Robert was sent flying into the wall and so was Maryse. Alec looked up in shock to see Harry Potter and his husband Draco Malfoy. Alec realized he was crying in front of two of the most famous people in the wizarding world, but he didn't care. His parents had just tried to kill him. Harry and Draco rushed over to Alec and pulled him into a hug. 

Harry had returned Hogwarts to teach Defense against the dark arts for a few years while Draco taught potions. Harry loved being an auror, but he missed Hogwarts terribly and Minerva invited him to teach for as long as he wanted until he returned to being an auror. Harry had become fond of Alec, he looked so much like he had when he was a student at Hogwarts. The only thing missing were glasses. 

Harry had been suspecting for a while that Alec's parents were abusing him. Having been abused by the Dursleys he recognized the signs. He had told this to his Draco who had been very understanding and believed him. Draco knew about the abuse he had suffered when he was a child. Everyone was shocked when they had become a couple. As they had hated each other for most of their lives, but Draco had been forced to be Harry's partner on an auror case and saved him. This made Harry fall for Draco. 

Ron had been worried at first, he was afraid that Draco would hurt him. But Draco had proved him wrong when he had shown how much he loved Harry. Draco had even apologized for the way he had treated Ron and Hermione and earned their forgiveness. Draco was no longer racist towards Muggleborns and reprimanded anyone who was. Harry was so proud of Draco for changing and it made him love Draco, he couldn't have loved him if he remained racist. Harry had been on his way to Alec's house with Draco to confront Alec's parents, when they walked in on them trying to kill Alec. 

Alec clutched Harry and Draco and sobbed so much that his body was shaking. Alec didn't know how long they stayed like that, but when he felt able to he released his hold on Harry and Draco. And suddenly realized he had been crying on them. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, it's more than okay", Harry assured him. 

"We should get you out of here", Draco said giving Harry a meaningful look. 

"What about my parents?" 

"We'll take care of them". 

Harry helped Alec get up and took him and his parents back to the Ministry of Magic, after making sure Alec's parents were still unconscious. Alec told his boss Jackson about what happened, Harry and Draco's stay at Hogwarts was temporary so Jackson was still unfortunately their boss. But Jackson refused to believe Maryse and Robert had tried to kill Alec. 

Jackson often pretended to be a muggle to get away when his job became too much and he had become best friends with Maryse and Robert. Harry was furious and tried to argue with Jackson but he wouldn't believe him or Draco. Alec was too afraid to go back to his parents so Harry and Draco took him back to their house with permission from Alec's parents. Harry hated that they had to get permission after what they had done to Alec but they had no choice. 

Harry and Draco were afraid for Izzy and Max and wanted to take them too, but Maryse and Robert wouldn't let them. Alec assured Harry that they would be safe, Alec had ensured that they were never hurt and his parents loved them while they didn't love him. Though Alec was devastated that he couldn't live with his siblings anymore, his parents didn't want him and he was too scared of them. 

Harry talked to Alec about adopting him, he and Draco had been wanting to adopt for a long time. But they had been swamped with work and hadn't been able to. Now was the perfect time. Alec had been nervous about the idea at first but to Harry's relief he changed his mind and happily agreed. Harry was glad he already knew Alec or Alec may not have been so receptive to the idea. Harry and Draco were overjoyed to adopt Alec. They knew it would take a long time for Alec to heal and trust them, but they knew that Alec was more than worth it. 

A year had passed and it was now Alec's sixth year at Hogwarts. It had taken a while for Alec to accept the love Harry and Draco gave him, he was afraid that if he made a mistake they would hurt him like his parents had. But over time he began to trust them, he had even started thinking of them as his parents not Maryse and Robert. The first time he had called Harry and Draco dad and papa (to avoid confusion), Harry almost cried with joy. 

Though his parents didn't like it they allowed Izzy and Max to still see Alec as they had threatened to run away if they refused. They met Alec's new parents and loved them, at first they were afraid that they would hurt Alec like Robert and Maryse did but they realized Harry and Draco were nothing like their parents. Alec had tried to keep the abuse secret form Izzy and Max, but they had overheard him talking to Harry about it and confronted him. 

Alec had to tell them their parents had abused him for years and had tried to kill him. They were heartbroken for Alec and hated their parents. They didn't want to live with them anymore, but they were still children and couldn't live on their own. Alec wanted to tell them about magic now they knew the truth about the abuse, but he wasn't allowed to. Harry wanted to let him, but Draco argued that they were young and would spill the secret straight away. They had a big fight about it and Alec had felt terrible for causing it. 

But thankfully they made up and when Harry realized Alec's guilt, instead of hitting him like Robert would have done, Harry hugged Alec tightly and reassured him it wasn't his fault at all. Alec was still getting used to this show of love and affection. Sometimes he still flinched when Harry or Draco hugged him, but he had some good days when he could happily accept their love. 

The day for going back to Hogwarts came and Alec found himself boarding the train with his parents. Harry and Draco were going back with him to continue teaching. Alec hugged them and reluctantly left to find Jace and their friendship group. Alec smiled when Jace waved from inside a compartment. He was sitting next to Simon with his arm casually around Simon's shoulders. Alec rolled his eyes at the sight. He wished Jace would ask Simon out already. 

Though he knew that because Simon was Muggleborn, Imogen wouldn't approve at all. Imogen wanted Jace to date Camille. But she was awful and Jace had no desire to date her and Alec was relieved. Clary, Andrew and his boyfriend Lorenzo joined soon after Alec sat next to Jace. Clary had to slam the door before a lot of besotted boys and girls tried to get in the compartment. Alec was famous now because he was the son of Harry Potter. 

Alec hated the fame, he preferred to stay in the shadows unnoticed. A lot of boys and girls were in love with him and he got a lot of letters from them declaring their love for him. Some were sweet and Alec felt guilty for not feeling the same way, but some were very creepy and gave him nightmares. Harry had to hire a body guard when an obsessed fan broke in the house and tried to kidnap him. 

"Vultures!" Clary said angrily as she glared at the students who were still outside trying to get in. 

Alec felt panic rise as he saw how desperately the students tried to get in. Jace noticed and hugged him. 

"It's okay Alec, we won't let them in". 

"Maybe we should get a teacher", Simon said anxiously. 

"Yeah this is getting ridiculous", Lorenzo said as he got up and left after carefully making sure no students got in. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back to Hogwarts", Alec said quietly. 

"Don't let them ruin Hogwarts for you", Clary encouraged and gently took Alec's hands to squeeze them comfortingly.

"She's right Alec, you love it at Hogwarts you deserve to enjoy your time there", Andrew said. 

"Thanks guys", Alec said smiling gratefully, he was still anxious but they were right. He had a limited amount of time left studying at Hogwarts, he didn't want to miss out. 

Lorenzo came back with Harry who had managed to distract the students and made them leave. Harry rushed over to Alec and hugged him. Harry hated that Alec had to go through this, he had given Alec the option to find another wizard family to take him in. So Alec wouldn't have to deal with fame anymore. But Alec had refused saying he loved him and Draco. Harry was secretly relieved, while he would not have stopped Alec leaving he had come to love Alec as his own son. 

"Are you alright?" 

"I'm a bit shaken up but my friends made sure they couldn't come in". 

Harry nodded at Alec's friends, "Thank you for looking out for Alec". 

"No problem", Simon said with a grin and saluted Harry. 

Harry returned the grin and saluted him back, "I should get going, but come and get me if they give you trouble again".

"We will", Alec assured his father. 

After hugging again Harry left and Alec's friends changed the topic to try and distract Alec. Alec knew what they were doing but he was grateful. Alec hoped that his parents didn't take him out of Hogwarts, Harry and Draco were very protective of him. If Alec was in danger from obsessed fans then it may not be safe for him at Hogwarts. Alec put this thought out of his mind not wanting to dwell on it and focused on his friends instead, who successfully distracted him and made him excited to arrive at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> I was initially going to have Alec be in Hufflepuff but I changed my mind. Alec is very brave and has many of the other Gryffindor traits so I think he would fit in Gryffindor. Though Izzy doesn't have magic she will be involved in this fanfic, if she did have magic I would put her in Ravenclaw as she is very clever.

As soon as Alec sat down at the Gryffindor table he felt at home. Hogwarts had always been a safe haven for Alec, but now that Harry and Draco were his parents it felt more like a second home. Alec sat next to Jace and Clary who were in the same house as him. Simon was in Ravenclaw, Andrew was in Hufflepuff while Lorenzo was in Slytherin. 

Many people were shocked that Alec was friends with a Slytherin. As Slytherins were notorious for hating muggle borns and Gryffindors. However with Draco as their temporary head of house for the past few years things were getting better and more Slytherins were accepting muggle borns, including Lorenzo. Andrew had reassured Alec he wasn't anti muggle borns before he introduced him as his boyfriend.

Though Alec was a bit anxious when he first met Lorenzo he was happy when Lorenzo treated him with respect, instead of belittling him for being muggle born like many Slytherins still did. Andrew wasn't muggle born but Lorenzo assured Alec that didn't affect his decision to date him, if Andrew had been muggle born it would have changed nothing. While Draco had managed to change a lot of Slytherins minds about muggle borns, many still held traditional beliefs and thought they were inferior to them. Alec was thankful Lorenzo was not one of those Slytherins as he had become a permanent part of their friendship group.

Jace wasn't as trusting as Alec and had been initially wary of Lorenzo, as he was afraid he would hurt Alec or Andrew. But Lorenzo had proven himself to Jace and now he was as close to Jace as Alec was. There were times that Jace left him behind for Lorenzo and that upset Alec. But Andrew always could tell when they had upset Alec and tried to make sure he was free to spend time with Alec. He had asked Alec if he wanted him to talk to Lorenzo about it, but Alec didn't want to cause any fights so he asked him not to. 

Alec tensed when Jonathan sat opposite him, Jonathan was meant to be in Slytherin but he had somehow managed to switch houses to Gryffindor. Alec knew he had done it so he could spend more time with him. Jonathan had been trying to get Alec to go out with him since their fourth year. But Alec was in love with Magnus and wasn't interested. That didn't matter to Jonathan though and he wasn't willing to give up. Jace glared angrily at Jonathan and was about to tell him to leave but Clary beat him to it. 

"Please sit somewhere else Jonathan", Clary said trying to keep her voice calm. 

"You aren't in charge of where I sit my dear sister. I want to see Alec, I haven't seen him all summer". 

"Funny how that worked out", Alec said hoping that Jonathan would get the hint. If Jonathan did get the hint he didn't show it or let it affect his good mood. Jonathan grinned at Alec and was about to speak but one of his friends dragged him away to Alec's relief. 

"I hate that guy", Simon said, he had come over to join them and had seen Jonathan harassing Alec. 

Simon was meant to stay at the Ravenclaw table during the welcome feast. But no one could get mad at Simon or have the heart to tell him to go back to his table. Everyone found him adorable, even Raphael who seemed to hate everyone. 

"You can't hate anyone Si", Alec said fondly. Even when Simon's ex girlfriend Camille had broken his heart. He still remained friendly with her. It was another reason Jace didn't want to date Camille even though his grandmother wanted him too. Jace hated Camille for hurting Simon, Alec did too and he knew his friends felt the same way and wished Simon would scream at Camille for cheating on him. But they knew he wouldn't. 

"Fine you're right, but I'm mad at him". 

"Maybe you should tell your dads about Jonathan", Jace suggested. 

"They are already worried about my safety because of my obsessed fans. I don't want to worry them more". 

Jace was about to protest but Headmistress Minerva McGonagall began her start of term speech interrupting him. 

"Welcome new and returning students. I hope your journey here wasn't too stressful or involved any flying cars", Minerva said with a wink at Harry who blushed as he remembered his second year journey to Hogwarts. Draco laughed making Harry playfully roll his eyes at him. 

"I am sure you are all looking forward to resuming your studies and completing your homework", Minerva continued. A collective groan was heard at these words but it didn't faze her. "I need you all to be very careful this year. You won't be aware of this yet because the Ministry of Magic tried to keep you all in the dark. But I think you deserve to know. Valentine is on the rise again. He is determined to finish what Voldemort started. He wants to make all muggle borns slaves and wipe out the muggles". 

Fear consumed Alec at these words and both Simon, Jace and Clary protectively tried to comfort him. Alec knew he would become a target again as it was known world wide that he was a muggle born. Some people who were followers of Voldemort that had escaped, had kidnapped him in the past and tried to make him a slave. Alec tried to fight the bad memories, his friends were helping but a lot of students were shouting that Valentine was right and that they were superior to muggle borns who should be their slaves. 

"Silence!" Minerva roared, using her wand to magically make her voice louder than normal. "I will not tolerate any racism towards our muggle born students and staff. If I catch any bullying towards muggle borns there will be severe consequences including expulsion. Is that clear?" When everyone nodded Minerva continued. "I need you to know that Valentine could try and target the castle, I know it is tempting to be out of bed after curfew. But please don't do that, it is too dangerous. Again if anyone is caught wondering about the castle after curfew there will be consequences. On to lighter matters, I hope you all will enjoy the year and your delicious food". After Minerva finished speaking the tables suddenly were filled with wonderful looking food. 

"Are you okay Alec?" Simon asked in concern. 

"I'm a bit shaken up, but I will be okay. There are powerful protection spells on the castle, Valentine will have a very hard time getting in". Alec was more scared than he was letting on though. Valentine had been among the followers that had kidnapped him. Now he had risen to the position that Voldemort had once been in and was the leader. Valentine had become obsessed with him during his captivity and Alec knew he would be trying to kidnap him again. He was grateful Professor McGonagall hadn't said he was the reason Valentine would be targeting the castle. 

The teachers were all aware of Alec's situation with Valentine and his obsessed fans. Harry and Draco made sure they were on high alert around Alec, in case of any attacks. He knew he should tell his friends about Valentine's obsession with him, but he didn't want to scare them. He could already see Andrew and Lorenzo out of the corner of his eye shooting him anxious looks thinking he couldn't see them. 

At the end of dinner Andrew and Lorenzo caught up with Alec and made sure he was okay before they went to their dorms. Alec suddenly realized Magnus was also looking at him with concern making him blush and look away. Magnus didn't know how Alec felt about him, he came from a family of purebloods who hated muggle borns. Alec was afraid he was like them. But Magnus seemed worried not disgusted. Alec hoped that this meant Magnus was not like his family. 

Alec started to make his way to follow his friends out of the hall but he was suprised when Magnus stopped him. "Um hi Magnus", Alec said shyly. He had been partnered with him for potions sometimes but not enough to stop being shy around Magnus. 

Magnus smiled at Alec but Alec could see concern in his eyes, "Are you okay Alexander?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine". 

"I'm sorry for my friends who think Valentine is right. They are idiots and I don't think I can face them right now". 

"It's not your fault they think that. But thank you that means a lot", Alec said, he felt so relieved that Magnus felt this way. But part of him was worried that Magnus was lying to hurt him like Raj had. Raj had made Alec believe he was his friend but it turned out that Raj had been playing him the whole time so he could hurt him. Alec banished those thoughts from his mind, before any tears could threaten to fall. 

"Tell me if they hurt you, I promise I will stop them". 

"Thanks I will", Alec said and tried to think of something else to say but found he was speechless. Magnus always had that affect on him. 

"Alec! Come on we need to go to our dorm", Jace said as he made his way back to Alec. 

"Oh right, um I'll see you around Magnus". 

"Before you go, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" 

Alec's eyes widened in shock, he never thought Magnus would be interested in someone like him. He was nothing like Magnus, he was not confident at all. Magnus was gorgeous and could have anyone. Alec couldn't believe he would want him. Though Alec was anxious he wanted to give Magnus a chance. "Y-yes I would-"

"Seriously Alec? He's a Slytherin he probably hates muggle borns", Jace said glaring at Magnus. 

"Jace!" Alec scolded. "Not all Slytherins hate muggle borns". 

"Exactly, I am not like that", Magnus said glaring back at Jace. 

"Alec is everything okay?" Draco said in concern. He had seen Magnus and Jace arguing. He knew Magnus was different from his family but he was still wary of him in case he had changed. And he was very protective of his son, he would be furious if Magnus was upsetting him. 

"Yeah papa, Jace was just going", Alec said giving Jace a pleading look. 

Jace sighed, "You better not hurt him Magnus". Jace said and reluctantly left to catch up with Clary. 

Draco didn't want to leave his son alone with Magnus but knew he couldn't shield him from everything. Alec deserved to find love and though Draco was worried for Alec, he could see the way Magnus was looking at him. If Magnus did hurt him though, he would be very angry. "See you tomorrow Alec", Draco said and left after hugging Alec and saying goodbye to Magnus. 

"I'm so sorry about Jace", Alec said hoping Jace hadn't put Magnus off dating him. Jace had managed to scare off many guys who had tried to ask him out in the past. He knew Jace meant well but it was very frustrating. 

"It's okay, I'm glad you have friends who care about you so much. So would you like to have a picnic by the lake tomorrow at lunch?" 

"Yeah I would love that". 

"Wonderful, I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow". 

"Me too", Alec said happily. 

"Good night Alexander, sweet dreams". 

"Good night, I-I hope you sleep well". 

Magnus smiled beautifully and left with Lorenzo who had been waiting for him to go to the Slytherin dorms. Alec smiled dreamily after Magnus and almost yelped in fright when Harry tapped his arms. 

Harry smile fondly at Alec, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you". 

"It's okay, I was just thinking about um..."

"A special someone? It's your first day and you already have a date", Harry said with a grin. 

"You heard that?" 

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you Alec. It's about time Magnus asked you out. Your father owes me five pounds". 

Alec gaped at his dad, "You bet on Magnus asking me out?" 

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Maybe. I hope you have a great time tomorrow". 

"Thanks dad, I hope Magnus won't be disappointed". 

Harry hugged Alec comfortingly, "You are a wonderful person Alec. If Magnus is disappointed he would be an idiot and would have to deal with me and your father". 

"Please don't give Magnus the shovel talk", Alec groaned. Though his father's words made him feel better and more confident about his date. 

"I can't promise that Alec", Harry said with a grin. 

After hugging again, Alec ran to catch up with Jace and Clary. Alec found it hard to sleep that night, as he was both nervous and excited about his date with Magnus. But when he did fall asleep, he dreamt of Magnus' beautiful eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Just a heads up there is mention of rape in this chapter.

Alec found it difficult to eat breakfast as he was so excited but also anxious about his date with Magnus. His friends made him eat though and he was glad they did as he wouldn't have been able to concentrate on his classes if he hadn't eaten. During potions Magnus made sure they were sitting together making Alec very happy that he could spend more time with Magnus. 

Some Slytherins sneered at him or made lewd remarks towards Alec but Magnus told them off. Potions was the class before lunch so Alec and Magnus walked out together hand in hand. Alec was suprised when Magnus took his hand, but he didn't find it awkward. Alec felt that Magnus' hand belonged in his. 

Magnus took out the blanket and food with magic and Alec gaped at the amount of food there. Magnus had proudly told Alec he had cooked the food himself and hadn't used magic or sneaked any from the kitchen. 

"Thank you so much Magnus for doing this", Alec said happily. 

Magnus smiled radiantly at Alec, "You are more than welcome Alexander. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to ask you out, I was too anxious to until now". 

Alec was very shocked to hear this, Magnus always seemed so confident and sure of himself. And he never knew Magnus had been wanting to ask him out. "Really?" 

"Yeah, for two years now I have been wanting to ask you out. I'm so glad I finally did". 

"Me too, I didn't think you would be interested in someone like me. I'm not as good looking as people like Jace". 

"That's not true Alexander, you are so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off you the moment we met".

Alec blushed and looked away, he had always struggled with believing people when they said this. Thanks to Robert and Maryse. They had starved him growing up, fat shaming him into not eating when they couldn't force him not to eat. Izzy had been furious when she walked in on Maryse fat shaming him and tried to assure Alec that Maryse was lying. He tried to believe Magnus but he just couldn't. "I'm not beautiful". 

"You are, I will keep saying it until you believe me", Magnus said, he was furious at the people who had made Alec feel this way about himself. 

Magnus changed the subject to lighten the mood. Alec and Magnus had a wonderful time together and when lunch was over they walked back to the castle again hand in hand. 

"I was wondering if you would like to go on another date with me?" Magnus said. 

"I would love that". 

"I'm so glad to hear that". 

Alec and Magnus arranged another date for the next day. Alec reluctantly parted ways from Magnus, as they weren't in the same class together. Alec had Defence against the dark arts next. Alec was glad that he could see his dad so he could tell him about his date with Magnus after class. After hugging his dad, Alec sat next to Jace. 

"Hey, so did the date go well?" Jace asked trying to sound casual and not let his protectiveness show in his tone. But he could never fool Alec. 

"It was amazing and you don't have to worry. Magnus was a perfect gentleman". 

"That's good, if he had tried anything I would have punched his face", Jace said forgetting about trying not to be too protective. "Wait, you are sure he didn't try anything?" 

"Jace, Magnus isn't like that. I would tell you if he did". 

"You didn't tell me when Raj did". 

Alec tried to fight tears at the mention of Raj who he saw had just sat in the desk next to him with his friend. Alec tensed when Raj smirked at him and tried to grab his arm. "Leave me alone Raj". 

"Come on Alec, I know you want me". Raj said. He got up from his seat. He grabbed Alec's waist and tried to forcefully kiss Alec but Harry pulled off him off Alec. 

"Raj if you harass Alec again I will send you to the headmistress' office", Harry said angrily. He had come over when he saw Raj harassing Alec. 

"Sorry professor", Raj said though Alec could tell he wasn't sorry at all. 

"You have detention for two months. Sit somewhere else", Harry said. 

"Yes sir", Raj made himself say politely even though he was furious. He reluctantly moved not wanting to get into more trouble. If he got himself expelled he wouldn't be able to see Alec. 

"Are you okay Alec?" Harry said in concern. 

"Yeah, thanks for doing that". 

"No problem, let me know if he harasses you again". After Alec assured him he would Harry returned to his desk while he waited for the rest of his students to arrive. Harry wished he could have Raj expelled. He knew Raj had raped Alec and wanted to again. But Raj's father was very powerful in the Ministry of Magic. And though Minerva had tried to expel Raj, his father wouldn't let her. 

Harry stood up when everyone had arrived, "Welcome to your first lesson of the year. I was very impressed with your exam results last year and as you all loved practicing with the bogart, your treat will be to spend this lesson doing so". Harry was happy when the students cheered at that and started talking excitedly to each other. "Please form a line". 

Alec enjoyed practising with the bogart in his third year and was glad he got to again. He could tell Jace and Clary were too. Alec found himself laughing with his classmates when they turned their fears into something funny. Soon it was his turn. The bogart turned into Valentine and Alec froze in terror. During his captivity Valentine had raped him repeatedly. He tried to speak and say the spell. But Alec couldn't move. Harry stood in front of Alec so the bogart would no longer be Valentine and put away the bogart after defeating it. Thankfully it was the end of class so everyone left. 

Jace and Clary tried to comfort Alec and wanted to wait for him. But Harry asked them to let him talk to Alec alone. Harry pulled Alec into a hug. "I'm so sorry Alec, I didn't think that would happen". 

"It's okay, I didn't think it would either", Alec said when he felt able to talk again. 

"Do you feel able to continue with your other classes this afternoon? If not I can explain what happened". 

"Thanks but concentrating on classes will help me not think about Valentine". 

Harry nodded in understanding, "So how did it go with Magnus?" Harry said to help Alec focus on something else. 

Alec smiled feeling better as he thought about his date, "Magnus was so romantic dad, he cooked us lunch and he asked me out again". 

"That's wonderful Alec". 

Alec told Harry more about his date and left for his next class feeling brighter. He assured Jace and Clary that he was okay when he joined them in his next class which was Herbology. 

"How come your bogart was Valentine? I would have thought it would be Jonathan or Raj?" Jace said in confusion. 

Alec couldn't tell Jace the truth, he worried about him so much already. "I'm muggle born, Valentine wants all muggle borns to be slaves. I'm scared he will succeed". It wasn't a complete lie, he was telling the truth about what he said he just wasn't telling the whole truth. 

"Oh I understand, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked", Jace said guiltily. 

"It's okay", Alec assured Jace. 

"Alec you haven't told me about your date yet", Clary said excitedly to change the subject. 

Alec smiled gratefully at Clary, he was glad she had changed the subject as he didn't want Jace feeling guilty. Clary eagerly listened as he told her about his date. 

Clary sighed wistfully, "He sounds so romantic. I wish I could find someone like Magnus". 

"Maybe I could take you out" Jackson McClaggan said and deliberately paused before saying, "For a hook up". 

Clary jerked away from Jackson when he tried to kiss her and she gave him a death glare.

Alec also glared at Jackson, he was the son of Cormac McClaggan. Harry had told him how Cormac had harassed Hermione when they were at school and had try to do the same to Harry when she refused him. It looked like it ran in the family. "Leave her alone Jackson", Alec said. 

"Maybe you would prefer the hook up, everyone knows gays are sluts". 

Jace punched Jackson, "How dare you say that! That isn't true!" Jace punched him again and again. Alec and Clary had to hold Jace back. 

"What's going on here?" Neville said. 

"Jackson was harassing Clary and Alec and he was homophobic to Alec", Jace said angrily. 

"Jackson, you have detention for a month", Neville said. 

"What? A month? You can't do that", Jackson spluttered. 

"I am your professor so yes I can", Neville was bullied a lot in his time as a student and he wouldn't let Jackson get away with what he had done. "You are lucky I am not sending you to the headmistress' office. This is your first warning, if you do this again I will send you to her". 

Jackson glared at Alec and stormed off to his seat. 

"Thank you professor", Alec said. 

Neville smiled at Alec, "You are family to me, call me Neville". 

Alec smiled happily back, Neville often came round to their house with his wife Luna. They were very kind to him and Alec considered them his family. Alec was so happy Neville felt the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Be careful when reading this chapter. Spoiler for chapter; though I don't detail what happens Valentine does molest Alec which he finds out through a letter. So I don't describe it as it happens.

Alec hoped that the incident with the bogart would be forgotten. But he wasn't so lucky. His classmates kept giving him odd and worried looks or they would pester him about it. While others were cruel to him. Jace told them off but that didn't stop them from being mean when he wasn't there. 

Alec was anxious that someone would work out the real reason the bogart was Valentine. If that happened they would tell the whole school and everyone would hate him for being the reason that Valentine would attack the castle. Alec really hoped that Magnus wouldn't find out about the incident but again luck was not on his side. Magnus and Alec were sitting alone in the castle grounds when Magnus brought it up. 

"Alexander, I heard what happened with the bogart. You don't have to tell me, but why was it Valentine?" Magnus was worried he was crossing a line but thankfully Alec wasn't angry with him.

Alec felt that he didn't want to hide this from Magnus when he was hoping this would be a serious relationship. It would be painful to tell him about his past, but Magnus deserved to know. Alec told him how he was abducted because he was muggle born and Harry Potter's son by Valentine's followers. He told him that Valentine had become obsessed with him, but he couldn't tell him about how Valentine had raped him yet. That was too hard to talk about. 

Magnus pulled Alec into a tight hug. He had a feeling that the reason was not only the threat Valentine was to the freedom of muggle borns, but he had not been expecting this. He was already angry at Valentine for his desire to enslave muggle borns, he didn't think he could hate Valentine more but he was so wrong. 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You are the reason Valentine is trying to attack the castle right?" 

Alec looked away afraid to see anger or hatred replace the warmth in Magnus' eyes, "Yes I am, he won't stop until he has me again. I understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore, but please don't hate me". 

Magnus cupped Alec's face and gently turned him to face him, "This doesn't change how I feel about you, I could never hate you". 

"Really?" Alec said, unable to keep the hope out of his voice. 

"Yes Alexander, it is Valentine's fault not yours". 

"But it is my fault, if I dropped out of Hogwarts you all wouldn't be in danger". 

"You shouldn't have to miss out on Hogwarts because of Valentine, it is still his fault he is the one trying to attack the castle not you. If it wasn't Valentine there would still be someone trying to attack the castle. There are many valuable and powerful things in Hogwarts that people would want to steal and students from rich families that would provide a ransom". 

"Thank you for saying that Magnus, it means a lot to me that you don't blame me". 

"You are more than welcome, if anyone finds out and blames you they will have to answer to me", Magnus said protectively. After everything Alec had been through, Magnus wanted to cuddle him and keep him away from all the terrible things in the world. "Does anyone else know about what Valentine did to you?" 

"Only my dads and the teachers. The teachers needed to know so they can protect me if Valentine does get in. I know I should tell my friends and siblings, but they already worry so much about me. They may also try to go after Valentine and I don't want them to get hurt because of me". 

"I understand, it is up to you who you tell. I won't pressure you into telling anyone you don't want to know". 

Alec smiled gratefully, "Thank you Magnus". 

It was a Saturday so Magnus and Alec spent the rest of the day together. Magnus did his best to comfort Alec and take his mind off Valentine. Magnus knew he had a habit of falling in love too soon and getting his heart broken because of it. But Alec was different, he was special. Magnus knew he didn't have to fear Alec breaking his heart. 

When Alec came back to the Gryffindor common room after dinner alone with Magnus. Jace and Clary immediately cornered him and bombarded him with questions about the date again. Alec found it both frustrating and endearing at the same time. It was annoying they kept bugging him but it also showed how much they cared for him. 

When Alec fell asleep he again dreamt of Magnus, which he found himself doing a lot since they had started dating. Alec was glad these dreams were replacing his nightmares of Valentine. When Alec woke up the next morning he noticed someone had left a letter for him on his bedside table. Alec eagerly opened it thinking it was either Izzy or Magnus.

Magnus loved giving him letters as he and Magnus felt it was a romantic gesture. And even if mobile phones worked in Hogwarts, Magnus was pure blood and so had no idea how a phone worked. Which Alec found amusing. Alec froze in fear when he saw that the letter was from Valentine. With shaking hands Alec read the letter. 

Dear Alexander, 

I have missed holding you in my arms so much. You looked so beautiful sleeping tonight, I wanted to have my way with you so badly. But I was afraid of waking up your friends so even though it was torture, I held myself back. But I couldn't stop myself from kissing you and having some fun with you, I hated having to be quiet. I wanted to hear you scream my name, but you had to be asleep so your friends wouldn't know I was here. So I had to use magic to make sure you wouldn't wake up. But don't worry my love, soon you will be with me again and we won't have to be quiet. I look forward to that day. You are always in my thoughts, my Alexander. 

Your love, 

Valentine. 

Alec dropped the letter in shock and couldn't stop tears pouring out of his eyes. He was so glad Jace had already gone down to breakfast, he couldn't know about this. But he couldn't keep this to himself. Valentine had been in his room and had molested him. Alec felt sick at the thought, it was even worse not knowing exactly what Valentine had done and where he had touched him. 

Alec immediately took a shower to try and get the feeling of Valentine off him, but it wasn't enough. Alec still felt violated. When he had calmed down a bit he ran to his fathers' bedroom. As they were married his dads were allowed to share a bedroom. Hogwarts wasn't always so accepting of same sex relationships, and his dads would have had to keep their relationship a secret and sleep separately years ago. But thankfully things had changed. 

Alec nocked frantically on the door when he arrived. He had been terrified that Valentine would jump him on the way. Alec was sure he was still here, waiting for the right moment to take him. Alec was surprised Valentine hadn't kidnapped him last night, as he was completely under his mercy. He knew Valentine had to have a reason and that frightened him. It meant that Valentine was planning something big and he was afraid his loved ones could be hurt in the process. 

Harry answered the door and the sight of his son terrified had him immediately hug Alec and take him inside. Harry knew he was overprotective of Alec but after everything he had been through he couldn't help it. And right now he was struggling not to explode with rage at whoever had hurt Alec. 

"Alec what's wrong?" Draco said as he hugged Alec too. 

Alec felt unable to speak and so handed Draco the letter. Draco read the letter and he was so angry that all the objects in the room started to shake and some things smashed. Draco gave Harry the letter who was equally angry. 

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Draco said, "I can't believe he was here in the castle and no one knew". 

"I think he still is here", Alec said shakily. 

"Alec stay here with your father. I will send a patronus to the teachers and head to Minerva's office. I will ask Neville and Horace to come here for back up", Harry said and he ran out of the room. He was so afraid for his son that he hadn't even noticed he called Professor Slughorn Horace, he had always found it hard to call his old professors by their first names. 

Alec sat with his father at the table that Draco and Harry used if they wanted to have dinner alone. Draco made Alec some tea to try and calm him. Draco sat close to Alec and hugged him. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm so scared papa, he was in my room. He kissed me and I hate not knowing what else he did to me but I'm relieved at the same time". 

"I understand, I would feel the same way in your position". 

"What's going to happen now?"

"It's too dangerous for you to leave here while Valentine is in the castle. Your father and the others will search for Valentine, if we can't find him you may have to stop going to classes for a while". 

"But I can't miss them", Alec protested. 

"I'm sorry Alec, but it's too dangerous to go to them when Valentine could attack. You won't miss out entirely though, I will ask for you to have private lessons". 

"Thank you, I don't want to fall behind. Can we tell Magnus about this? I have told him about what Valentine did". 

"Okay but only through a patronus". 

Alec told Magnus what had happened through his patronus which was a phoenix. The only other person known to have a phoenix patronus was Albus Dumbledore, and now Alec was the only person alive to have a phoenix patronus. This was something else that drew more attention to him which Alec found annoying but it wasn't something he could hide as he was famous. 

Magnus immediately sent him a reply through his own patronus which was a cat. Alec felt it suited Magnus as he loved cats and always had Chairman Meow with him. Magnus also always moved gracefully like a cat did. Magnus was scared for him and asked if he could guard him too. Thankfully Draco agreed. Soon Alec found himself guarded by his father, Magnus, Neville and Professor Slughorn. Professor Slughorn shared teaching potions with Draco. 

Alec knew he should feel safe being so protected, but he was terrified that Valentine was going to barge in at any moment and attack. He didn't want Magnus to read the letter but before he could ask Magnus not to read it, Magnus already had. His fury rivalled his fathers'. They all had to stop Magnus from going after Valentine alone. Thankfully Magnus reluctantly agreed not to and spent the whole time cuddling Alec and trying to soothe him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

After Harry told Minerva and the other teachers about Valentine being in the castle they immediately searched for him. Thankfully it was a Sunday so they didn't need to worry about cancelling classes and could focus on the search. They searched all day but couldn't find Valentine. Harry even tried the Room of Requirement but there was no one there. 

Harry was angry and even more scared for his son. Harry had come to the same conclusion as Alec. Valentine could have easily kidnapped Alec during the night. The fact that he hadn't meant that he was planning something bad. Something that would really hurt Alec and that scared him even more. Harry was tempted to take Alec out of Hogwarts and to a safe house. 

But he knew that it would make Alec miserable if he missed out on sixth year. And though Harry hated to admit it, Alec wouldn't be safe anywhere. Valentine was as dangerous as Voldemort and would just be able to find Alec anywhere. Harry hadn't told many people only Draco, Ron and Hermione knew that Voldemort had been obsessed with him the same way Valentine was with Alec, though Voldemort had wanted to kill Harry initially. Over time he fell in love with Harry and it had terrified him. So Harry knew what Alec was going through. 

Harry would do everything in his power to protect Alec. Harry wasn't looking forward to telling Alec that they hadn't found Valentine but he deserved to know the truth. Draco let Harry in when he sent a patronus to let them know it was him and it was safe to open the door. 

Draco hugged Harry in relief when he came in. Draco knew how dangerous Valentine was and he had been frightened for his husband. He didn't like not being at Harry's side, but Ron had a talk with him about being too possessive of Harry. Draco realized after that talk that he had to step aside and let Harry do these things and to control his jealousy when others tried to flirt with Harry. Draco was glad though that he could at least protect Alec. 

Alec also hugged Harry, as he had been afraid for him too. "Did you find him?" Alec said anxiously though he already knew the answer when he saw sadness in his father's eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Alec, we searched everywhere but we couldn't find him. Either Valentine has an extremely good hiding place or he has already left the castle". 

"What if it is an inside job and someone in the castle is protecting Valentine?" Neville said.

"If that is true I'm going to kill them!" Draco said getting angry. 

Magnus didn't blame him, he was furious too. He protectively put his arm around Alec's waist and pulled him close. Alec smiled gratefully at Magnus. He was so glad that Magnus knew the truth and still wanted to be with him. Alec would have been devastated if Magnus had rejected him. 

Harry shared a look with Draco showing he agreed with him. "We'll investigate that, for Alec's sake we won't tell everyone why Valentine is here but I think they do need to know that Valentine is most likely here for their safety. Also we won't be able to hide it from them as we will need to interrogate everyone", Harry said. 

"Magnus, please don't tell anyone that Valentine is after Alec", Horace said. 

"Don't worry professor, I would never do that", Magnus said. 

"Thank you Magnus, I don't want people blaming my son for this when it isn't his fault at all", Harry said as he gave Alec's arm a comforting squeeze and Draco gave Alec a reassuring look. 

Alec was relieved his fathers didn't blame him for this. A part of him had been afraid of telling them what Valentine had done in case they wouldn't want him anymore. Alec was so glad nothing had changed and that he hadn't lost them. 

During the next few weeks Alec had to have lessons either in the Gryffindor common room or in the Room of Requirement with aurors to protect him. Minerva had asked the Ministry of Magic for some aurors to protect Alec though they would do it discreetly so that no one would find out he needed protection. Harry and Draco worked with the aurors to try and find out if there was a traitor in the castle. 

Unfortunately they hadn't found anything, including Valentine. Alec knew he had chosen to stay at Hogwarts but he found he was always on edge and couldn't enjoy it as much as he would normally have done. He was scared that Valentine would try to take him at any moment. It was worse not knowing what Valentine was planning, he wished Valentine had told him in the letter. 

Alec had wanted to burn the letter, but it was needed as evidence that he was in danger. Many people in the Ministry of Magic hated muggle borns and it was hard for Minerva to make them give Alec protection. But Minerva wouldn't give up and had successfully made them give them aurors to protect Alec. 

Alec was so grateful to Professor McGonagall. He tried to thank her and say she didn't need to put herself through the trouble, but she just smiled and said she took his safety very seriously. And she would never forgive herself if he had been hurt because she didn't even try to get the aurors. She had even confessed she thought of him as her son, she had always been impressed with his transfiguration skills and she often saw him outside of school like Neville did as she was also close with his fathers. 

Magnus also wanted to contribute to Alec's protection and was always on high alert when he was with Alec. It made Alec start to fall in love with Magnus. Alec had a crush on Magnus for years, but that felt like nothing compared to what he felt for Magnus now. Like his fathers, Magnus had stood by him despite him being in danger from Valentine because of him. 

Alec knew Valentine wouldn't hesitate to hurt Magnus if he was in the way of Valentine getting to him. It scared Alec but he knew that Magnus could take care of himself. Alec's friends were worried about him more than usual. They could tell that something was going on and Alec felt guilty for not telling them. But it was safer for them if they didn't know. 

More weeks past turning into months. Making Alec wonder if Valentine really was still in the castle. But Alec knew he shouldn't let this make him put his guard down. Valentine was probably doing this deliberately to mess with him and torment him. On top of this, Alec had to deal with Jonathan, Raj and his obsessed fans. It left Alec feeling exhausted and again questioning his decision to stay at Hogwarts. 

It was getting hard to have dates with Magnus, because for his protection there always had to be at least one auror with them. One time both of his dads had been present at one of their dates making Alec feel mortified. He knew his fathers were overprotective but they should know by now that Magnus wouldn't hurt him. Thankfully this hadn't put Magnus off and they still managed to enjoy the date. 

Alec was still struggling with what Valentine had done to him during the night he had broken into his room. Neville had taken training in counselling so he could help students who were going through things like this. Neville had wished his grandmother had sent him to a counselor to help him get through bullying and the pain he went through when his parents couldn't recognize him. 

But Neville's grandmother had not wanted to admit that Neville was suffering and refused to help him with it. Neville vowed he would not be like that and wanted to help Alec. It took time for Alec to feel comfortable confiding in him, but Neville was happy and proud of Alec when he was able to. Alec had even been able to tell him about what Raj had done to him too and it made him very angry that he had gotten away with what he had done to Alec. 

After a counselling session with Neville, Alec made his way to lunch with Neville by his side for protection. While an auror followed them secretly to help Alec keep his protection a secret from the students. After saying goodbye Alec joined his friends at the Gryffindor table. Alec suddenly realized that everyone was staring at him, some were giving him sympathetic looks while others were giving him death glares. 

"What's going on?" 

"How could you not tell us Alec?" Jace said angrily as he thrust the Daily Prophet newspaper at Alec. 

Alec stared in shock at the newspaper. He was on the front cover. The story about him detailed everything about what Valentine had done to him and that he was after him. The story also detailed the abuse Alec suffered at Robert and Maryse's hands. Alec felt sick to his stomach, he got up and ran out of the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Just a heads up, there is rape in this chapter. But it is not graphic and I only write enough so you know what happened.

Alec ran out of the Great Hall and straight to his room, he paced the room freaking out. Everyone knew about his past with his biological parents and that he was the reason everyone was in danger from Valentine. They also knew what Valentine had done to him. Alec was feeling as though he was going to throw up. Alec jumped when he heard a knock. 

"Alexander, can I come in?" 

"Y-yeah", Alec stammered. 

Magnus opened the door and carefully made his way in the room, Alec hugged Magnus tightly. He felt as though everything was falling apart, but he felt touched that Magnus made the effort to come and see him. He was afraid he wouldn't want anything to do with him now that everyone knew the truth. 

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, I knew your parents mistreated you but I didn't realize they physically hurt you too or that they tried to kill you". 

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I wanted to tell you but I wanted to wait until I felt able to". 

"Don't apologise, I more than understand", Magnus said comfortingly. Magnus had been horrified when he read what Alec had been through. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt him let alone kill him. Alec was a wonderful person, realizing he had nearly lost the chance to get to know him made Magnus have to fight to hold back tears. 

"Everyone's going to hate me", Alec said tearfully. 

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec, "Many people admire you more after finding out what you went through". 

Alec gave Magnus a startled look, he had not expected that, "Really they do?" 

Magnus cupped Alec's face and Alec leaned into the touch, "Yes, you went through so much pain but you are still the same beautiful person. You never let your past change you or make you bitter. And if anyone does upset you they will have to deal with me". 

Alec smiled gratefully, "That means so much to me Magnus. By the way how did you get in the Gryffindor common room?" 

"I have my ways", Magnus said mysteriously with a grin. 

Magnus and Alec stayed in Alec's room for a long time as Alec didn't feel ready to face people yet. Though Alec knew he couldn't stay in his room forever, he had been lucky no one else he shared the room with had come in. He was worried Jace would come and try to confront him, but he was both relieved and disappointed he hadn't. 

Alec was worried about how this would affect his friendship with Jace as he had looked so angry when he found out. Alec didn't know if the anger was directed at him or the people who had hurt him. And Alec was afraid to know the answer. He was worried about the others in their friendship group too, would they also hate him? 

Reluctantly Alec left his room with Magnus, he felt a bit more confident with Magnus by his side. When he came down everyone stared at him. Alec wished hadn't come down. 

"Hey! Stop staring at Alexander!" Magnus said angrily.

"Why should we listen to a Slytherin?" Raj said and leered at Alec. 

"Because Magnus is different from most Slytherins", Clary said as she glared at Raj. Clary walked closer to Alec and squeezed his hand comfortingly, "I'm so sorry for what you have been through". Clary knew it wasn't her fault but she still felt responsible because Valentine was her father. Only her close friends knew that to protect her from people who would want revenge against Valentine. 

Alec squeezed her hand back knowing what Clary was thinking. He never blamed her for what her father or brother had done to him. "It was his fault not yours", Alec said quietly enough for only Clary to hear. Clary gave him a relieved smile. 

A few more Gryffindors came up to them and Alec was afraid they would be cruel but they offered their support and comfort to him. Magnus had been right, there were people who said they admired him more after what he had been through. 

"Alec you are amazing for still being you after the abuse you suffered", Rose said, she was Hermione and Ron's daughter. Rose and Alec had become close as her parents were his father's best friends. But Alec had felt neglected by her lately, as she often spent time with her boyfriend instead of him and barley talked to him anymore. 

"Thank you so much Rose", Alec said happily, he was upset with her but he was grateful for her words. 

"And I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you in ages. I miss you, maybe we could hang out some time. Oh is this your boyfriend?" 

"Yeah, Magnus this is Rose". 

"It's a pleasure to meet any friend of Alexander's", Magnus said and kissed her hand in greeting. 

Alec felt a bit of jealousy when Magnus kissed Rose' hand, but he knew he was just being polite. So he tried to push his jealousy aside. 

Rose blushed, she could see why Alec liked Magnus so much he was so charming. "It's great to meet you too. I hope you won't take Alec for granted like I have been". 

"Don't worry, Alexander is a precious treasure to me", Magnus said turning Alec into a stammering mess. 

Alec didn't see Jace in the common room and asked where he was. Clary smiled sadly at him, "I'm sorry Alec I don't know where Jace is". 

Alec's fathers were very angry that Alec's secrets had been publicly published for everyone to see. As well as searching for Valentine they also tried to find the person responsible for Alec's secrets being in the Daily Prophet. 

During the next few weeks Alec had a mix of people offering support and others being cruel. Though people knew Valentine was in the castle and were scared, which made the cruel ones even more angry and mean to Alec. Jace was still avoiding Alec and ignored him when he tried to talk to him. Simon, Andrew and Lorenzo were, like Clary, sympathetic and tried to comfort him. Alec was relieved he hadn't lost them. 

It was time for one of his sessions with Neville, with everything going on it was even more helpful to have these sessions. Neville was always so kind and patient with him, that he was glad Neville was the one doing these sessions and not someone like Professor Slughorn who only really cared about him because he was famous. 

Alec sat down opposite Neville in his office and was suprised when Neville got up and moved closer to him. 

"How are you doing today Alec? I understand things are more difficult than usual". 

Alec felt uncomfortable when Neville moved even closer and he gave him a confused look. Something about Neville was off, he never sat this close to him. And the way he spoke seemed different. "Um... Magnus is helping me get through this". 

"I'm glad to hear that", Neville said and slid his hand up Alec's thigh and tried to kiss him making him jump off his seat and back away from Neville. 

"What are you doing?" Alec said hysterically.

Neville grinned and suddenly he wasn't Neville at all, he was Valentine. Though Alec was relieved it wasn't Neville doing this to him he was terrified to see Valentine. 

"Alexander I have missed you so much". 

"Get away from me", Alec said as Valentine came closer to him. 

Valentine ignored Alec and trapped him against a wall, "This is so much more fun when you are awake", Valentine said and he grabbed Alec's waist with a painfully tight grip. Valentine pressed himself against Alec and kissed his neck. Alec didn't know, but Valentine secretly came back to Alec's room many times after he gave him the letter. He couldn't wait to see the look on Alec's face when he told him. 

"Stop it please". 

"I have waited to long for this to stop now", Valentine said. 

"What have you done with Neville?" Alec was genuinely feared for Neville but he hoped he could distract Valentine with his question. 

"Don't worry your pretty head about him, he is perfectly safe. I am keeping him my prisoner while I pretend to be him. It has been wonderful talking to you as though you think I am him, I have learnt so much about you. I was going to continue with the charade but I couldn't wait any longer to have you". 

Alec felt even more sick, he had confided so much thinking he was talking to Neville. How long had he been talking to Valentine instead? "I know the truth now, I'll tell everyone what you have done". 

Valentine tightened his grip on Alec's waist so much that Alec had to hold back a shout of pain, "If you value Neville's life you won't tell a soul. And you will continue with these sessions so I can have more fun with you, if you don't Neville will suffer in your place". Neville was not Alec, but he was Valentine's type and even if Alec did comply with his demand he was going to have his way with Neville anyway. But Alec didn't have to know that. 

Alec looked away and closed his eyes in defeat, "I won't tell anyone". 

"Good boy", Valentine said in a sing song tone. Alec kept his eyes closed and tried to focus on Magnus while Valentine forced himself on him.


End file.
